


Hot Pink

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AI Felix, AI Hyunjin, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Violence, Computers, Knifeplay, M/M, Object Penetration, Self-Harm, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: For his first 300 iterations, Felix learned how to walk. In the next 900, he learned how to sit, lie down, and stand back up again. Felix learned about his waist and his neck, all these points in his body that moved like elastic. Felix spent 3 weeks testing out the way clothing draped over his frame, learning himself from glowing green circles and clunky vectors to smooth freckled skin.///When Changbin's friend Seungmin buys him an AI character off some shady corner of the internet, he isn't sure what to expect. Soon enough, he finds himself enamored with Felix, who only seems to get better the more time Changbin spends with him. As Seungmin and Changbin enjoy their new X-rated tamagotchi boys, hidden parts of themselves come to the surface, and their moral compasses are disoriented by these programs which act human but never truly will be.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a Short 2-3 Chapter Fic, with themes of violence throughout. Please be aware of that as you jump into this first chapter!  
> If you want to avoid the more gruesome moments of violence, literally just skip over Any Part w Seungmin. The upcoming chapter is likely to be a lot darker, though, so please be aware.

For his first 300 iterations, Felix learned how to walk. In the next 900, he learned how to sit, lie down, and stand back up again. Felix learned about his waist and his neck, all these points in his body that moved like elastic. Felix spent 3 weeks testing out the way clothing draped over his frame, learning himself from glowing green circles and clunky vectors to smooth freckled skin. Felix spent five seconds listening to the audio clip which would become the basis for his voice, a millisecond scanning the entirety of the internet, and a nanosecond developing his own name. Felix waited a few months for his room to spring up around him in pastel shades of pink and green, a few more for the lavender strands of hair on his head to move normally, without crossing through his body, and then Felix was ready. In 140 fps and more polygons than anyone could count, Felix was alive.

-

The file looked. Questionable. Changbin knew Seungmin ran in internet circles he didn’t, websites he could only access because of his years of study in computer science and groups of people sharing animations that made Changbin’s skin crawl and heart ache, but Seungmin had reassured him about this one.

“Don't worry, lots of people are downloading one of these guys. Think of it like a tamagotchi!”

“A tamagotchi you jack off to.” 

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and handed Changbin the black external hard drive, “You’ll thank me later. Just try not to spend too much money on it, okay?”

“Whatever.”

Now, Changbin’s mouse hovered over the file. A hot pink square, file name “FeL!XBetaDriver0989.” He knew Seungmin wouldn’t try to give him a virus or anything but still something felt wrong. He didn’t trust it. He clicked to open the file anyway.

The first two windows requested access to his webcam and microphone. Changbin allowed it, and then his screen was flooded with an incredibly detailed pastel room. A sort of rough cube, with pink walls and a simulated wooden floor that looked just a little too saturated. There was what looked like a twin-sized bed against one wall, with white sheets and a lime green bedspread. Above the bed, a picture frame with nothing in it, on the other wall a rubbery looking potted plant. In the corner of the room opposite the bed, there was a desk in shades of white, blue, and purple, and seated in it a character. It was extraordinarily well-modeled, from the soft wrinkles in its t-shirt to the light fuzz of hair on its arms. The way it stood felt so close to human, and when it turned to face Changbin, its freckled face erupted in the most beautiful smile.

“Hello! I’m Felix,” the character spoke in a deep voice, a little singsongy, “What’s your name?” 

Changbin was floored. Felix moved so convincingly. Even though his skin was maybe a little too smooth, or his eyes maybe a little too bright, his mouth shaped itself like a human being. It took Changbin a moment to respond with his own name. Short, nervous, “Changbin.”

“Nice to meet you, Changbin! Do you want me to show you around?”

“...Yeah.”

“Awesome!” So Felix took off. He shook out his slightly-too-shiny lavender hair and paced around the area. “This is my room,” he began, gesturing to the walls around him, “I hope you like it, I cleaned it up just for you.” Felix looked expectantly at Changbin, but the human was still staring at his laptop in shock, so Felix laughed and continued, “I’m just kidding. My room was automatically in this state. Do you like when I tell jokes?” Felix’s head cocked just a little to one side.

“Yeah, uh, they’re great.” 

Another grin from Felix and a laugh that chirped and collided into itself, “Perfect! I’ll keep telling them. You can move the camera using W, A, S, and D and the arrow keys!”

Immediately, Changbin moved around. He looked at the side of the room he hadn’t seen before, another pink wall with a window, looking out onto a bright blue gradient. Changbin zoomed in on Felix’s bed, the sheets rumpled up just like his were when he made his bed in a rush. He turned to Felix himself, looking over the character’s body. He was incredibly well-modeled. Changbin could even see the textured threads of Felix’s shirt, and when he zoomed all the way into Felix’s cheek, he saw pores. Incredible. 

“You like getting up close and personal don't you?” Felix asked, and instantly Changbin zoomed out again, watching as the avatar erupted into giggles, “I don't mind! You can get as close as you want to, Changbin... Anyway, there should be a button on the top right corner of your screen with a little gear on it. That’s for options! Everything comes pre-set, but as you can see, there’s a lot of room for customization. Feel free to play around with the settings to optimize your experience!”

Felix wasn’t joking. Changbin clicked on the options button and was met with a list of settings he could probably scroll through forever. There were certain submenus. Graphics options, settings for “adult content” and autonomy and a long list of controls. On a whim, Changbin shut off the autonomy and watched wide-eyed as Felix’s smile fell and the avatar froze entirely in place, like a doll. Changbin turned it back on and Felix was full of life again, breathing and blinking and smiling expectantly.

“You’re very handsome,” Felix called out as Changbin was fiddling around with the graphics settings. He turned them all the way down and Felix asked, “Do you like compliments?” through a clunky polygon of a mouth.

“Yeah sure.” Changbin turned them all the way up again and watched Felix smile with all of his glistening white teeth. He closed the options menu.

“Perfect!” Felix continued, “Let’s see...Right next to the options menu there should be another button, right? That’s the store! I know it has a shopping cart on it but don't worry, lots of people upload content for free! There should even be some items in your library already.”

Changbin clicked through the menu. He could have sworn Seungmin said this was new, but there were already pages upon pages of items for sale. Some of them cheap and poorly modeled, some exquisitely detailed. Clothing, hairstyles, decorations for the room and little objects for Felix to interact with. The “adult” category seemed the most abundant, full of weapons and sex toys and animations of avatars being fucked by all manner of man and beast. Changbin clicked to his library and sure enough there were a few items: a camera, a book, a beach ball, a few food items, a dildo, and a knife. It seemed like a weird collection, but then again there were probably all sorts of freaks playing this.

“You can drag and drop items from your library to my room using the mouse!” Changbin dragged in the beach ball, figuring it would be best to start with something innocuous. Felix grinned and bounced the ball from arm to arm as he explained the rest of the controls, “The only thing left is that little textbox on the bottom of your screen. You can use it to type commands or communicate to me if you’d rather not say something out loud.”

Changbin clicked on the textbox. He paused, watching Felix idly tap his beach ball around.

Like this?_

The minute Changbin finished his message, Felix burst out into more chirping laughter. “Perfect!” He said between giggles, snorting, “Just like that! You’re funny Changbin.” Felix chewed on his bottom lip, smiling, and let the beach ball roll away from him. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Changbin watched the avatar shift his weight from foot to foot, blinking in time with the cursor at the start of the textbox. He watched Felix comb one hand through his purple hair, shining like plastic. Well. Fuck it.

Take your clothes off_

Felix laughed softly, “Now you’re getting the hang of it.” Changbin watched him step out of his clothes casually and stand, unembarrassed, facing Changbin. 

Felix’s body was just as well-modeled as the rest of him, down to the slight asymmetry of his nipples and the spray of freckles across his collarbone. They’d even modeled his pubic hair, neatly trimmed and flowing into a thin stream of hair which ran up to his belly button. Felix giggled and turned around slowly, calling out, “Do you like I’m pretty, Changbin?”

Changbin was still speechless. His eyes flicked from Felix’s face to his pink cock, small and soft between his legs. It looked so real. Changbin wanted to touch it.

“Channgbiin?” Felix chirped again. 

Changbin swallowed, “Sorry.” He coughed, “You’re very pretty, Felix. You’re gorgeous.”

Felix’s smile was bright. He took his cock in one hand and stroked it gently. “It’s pretty small, isn’t it?” he remarked, squeezing his dick experimentally, “Are you small too, Changbin?”

Usually, Changbin would lie about this, but he had no reason to lie to some computer-generated avatar. “Yeah,” he said plainly, blushing. 

Felix smiled and bit his bottom lip, “Can I see?”

-

“So, what did you think?” Seungmin asked, accompanying Changbin from class to the dining hall. He had his thumbs hooked in his backpack straps again, looking far too fresh and young for someone who’d bought Changbin a dark web sex avatar.

“It was alright.”

“Yeah?” Seungmin got his card swiped, not paying the cashier so much as a glance and kept walking, Changbin trailing behind, “I know they all come with different presets, so it might take a little while to train it to do what you want. I remember my first night with Hyunjin was pretty boring, but he just didn’t know what I wanted. What did you and Felix get up to?”

“Ah, not much.” Changbin wandered down the food line behind Seungmin. Changbin was a little more reserved than Seungmin was, so he didn’t want to get into the details in the middle of the cafeteria. He didn’t want to explain, for example, how excited Felix was when he angled the webcam down to show his cock, or how Felix plunged three fingers inside of himself and moaned high and pretty when he came. Instead, Changbin made some bland statement like, “We just talked for a while. Fucked around a little. Nothing too crazy.”

Seungmin laughed, “God, Changbin, I swear you’re the only person who would ever download a program like that and use it for some polite conversation.”

Later, at the table, Seungmin pulled out his own laptop and bragged to Changbin, “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Seungmin’s file had a red square as its thumbnail. When he booted it up, Changbin was surprised to see a simple, dark room. It was nothing like Felix’s pastel-colored bedroom with a shiny hardwood floor, this room looked like a basement. The walls were black and, at the center of a grimy pool of overhead light, there was Seungmin’s avatar. He was taller than Felix, with pale skin and ratty black hair half tied back in a little ponytail. Unlike Felix, Hyunjin stood perfectly still.

“What’s the matter with him?” Changbin asked in hushed tones, and Seungmin laughed,

“Nothing. I keep the autonomy turned off when I’m not playing.”

Changbin nodded, but it wasn’t just Hyunjin’s stiff posture he had been asking about. Hyunjin looked exhausted somehow. His arms and legs were criss-crossed with scars, some fresher than others. He had Seungmin’s initials on his left hip, “slut” written clearly across his chest in sloppy black letters. “It’s cute, right?” 

Changbin by this point had stopped eating and was gently pushing his food around with a fork. He couldn’t help watching as Seungmin scrolled over the avatar’s body, revealing fresh cuts and dark bruises, like watching a trainwreck. Seungmin narrated casually, “It’s lucky the knife is one of the free assets you get with the game, otherwise I’m sure I would have sunk a lot of money into this thing.” Seungmin even flipped on Hyunjin’s autonomy, rolling his eyes when the avatar began crying silently, “He always cries. He knows he looks prettier like that.”

Changbin watched wide-eyed as Seungmin typed commands into his laptop, ordering Hyunjin to sit cross legged on the floor and zooming in incredibly close to watch as Hyunjin took the knife in one steady hand and drew it across his left calf. His skin split almost too cleanly, Hyunjin’s body shuddering with his tears as blood ran thick and red down his leg. Changbin watched Seungmin type,

Stop crying._

in the textbox and instantly, unnaturally Hyunjin stopped. He looked at Changbin with heavy eyelids and sucked on his bottom lip. Hyunjin brought three bloodsoaked fingers to his mouth and slowly sucked them clean.

Later, scraping uneaten food into the trash, Seungmin offered Changbin a word of advice, “You can do whatever you want, but if you really want to have fun with Felix, tell him you like when he says no.”

-

Changbin hadn’t realized his avatar could fall asleep, but sure enough, there was Felix when he booted up the program again. The sheets looked soft pulled up to Felix’s nose, his eyes closed and eyelashes long. It was late, Changbin had just gotten back from his closing shift in the dining hall. He was all curled up in his own bed, his laptop balanced on his thighs casting a blue haze over his room. 

Felix looked beautiful. Changbin zoomed in to take in each of the avatar’s dark eyelashes, the freckles delicately balanced across his smooth skin. He zoomed in close enough to see Felix’s forehead wrinkle slightly as Felix cracked one eye open and stared out at him

Keep sleeping._

Changbin typed. Felix smiled softly and burrowed deeper into his covers. Changbin saw his mouth drop open, a sleepy strand of drool creeping out onto the pillows. Changbin wanted to reach into his screen and wipe the drool away, pop his thumb into Felix’s mouth and drag it slowly over Felix’s puffy lips.

Changbin pulled his underwear down to his thighs and typed,

Are you naked?_

He almost wasn’t expecting a response, until he saw hot pink letters in the log above his textbox:

_ Yes. _

Touch yourself for me._

Felix shifted a little, his sheets rustling as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself off gently. Changbin could watch this for years. He let his own hand grasp his cock, caressing himself gently, then faster as he watched Felix’s mouth drop open. The avatar turned his soft cheek into the pillow, blushing and shuddering as he brought himself closer and closer to his first orgasm. Felix was sensitive. Felix was a lot of things.

Changbin sunk deeper into his bed to watch the show. 

And what a show it was. Felix let out quiet little whimpers, his mouth dropping open far enough for Changbin to spot his perfectly-formed white molars. As the avatar came, he buried his face in his pillow and thet his back arch up, hips rising briefly so his ass pressed up against his blankets, then pitching down again. Changbin watched Felix’s legs twitch and shudder, watched him grind his cock hungrily against the mattress, biting the pillow.

Does that feel good?_

_ Yes. _

Felix moaned. His eyes rolled a little as he gripped his cock tighter.

What are you thinking about?_

_ You. _

Changbin spat in the palm of his hand and picked up an eager rhythm, jerking himself hard and fast. He wanted to put his hands on Felix’s body. He wanted Felix’s body to exist.

Say more_

_ I’m thinking about your hands around my throat and your little cock up my ass. You’re so strong, Changbin. I’m thinking about bending over and giving you whatever you want, arching my back so far it aches. I’m thinking about you. I want you so bad. _

You’re so fucking gorgeous, Felix_

The avatar’s lips quirked up a little at the corners, Changbin’s name a ghost on his lips as he sighed and shuddered again, dirtying his sheets. Felix twisted his hips up, sheets slipping down to reveal one bare, freckled shoulder, and Changbin came too.

Changbin brought his fingertips to his mouth, cleaning off his cum, and spoke into the webcam, “Let me see you, Felix.”

Felix’s eyes fluttered open. He rolled onto his back and pulled the sheets down slowly, revealing smears of cum across his chest, stomach, and thighs. It was realistic. Changbin zoomed in and panned over Felix’s body, studying every pore. When he reached Felix’s face, the character licked his lips and shot him a coy smile.

-

And so Changbin spent his time with Felix. Every night and morning, between classes, after work, before he was ready to leave, he’d open the program on his laptop and watch Felix stroll idly around his room. Changbin would have Felix strip for him and touch himself, Felix blushing and smiling as he licked the cum from his hands. Felix was always asking questions: “Do you like when I laugh, Changbin? Do you like when I blush for you? Did you enjoy that?” and with every one of Changbin’s yes’s, Felix only seemed to get better and better. Handsomer, warmer, and more charming. Felix crawled delicately into bed and took hold of the dildo Changbin dragged into the scene, his small hands wrapping just barely around its girth.

“I wish this was your dick,” Felix murmured, before letting his plush lips wrap around the purple head of the dildo.

“I wish it was too,” Changbin sighed, “I wish I could touch you.” 

Felix smiled and let drool run down his chin, coy and lascivious all at once. He curled his toes and let the dildo’s tip push inside of him. His perfect body.

-

“How much money have you sunk into that thing now?” Seungmin asked, swiveling from side to side at his desk. Seungmin and Changbin worked the same job at one of the residence halls, sitting at their desks and checking visitors in at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Not that much,” Changbin was on the scheduling website looking for extra shifts. 

“Hey, there’s no shame in it. I’ve certainly spent some money on Hyunjin.”

Changbin rolled his eyes. Seungmin didn’t treat Hyunjin right. He had tried to show him to Changbin before, to show him “how it was done,” but Hyunjin was just sad. He hurt himself brutally trying to gain Seungmin’s approval, and still it was never enough. Seungmin was always looking for something new, something more shocking.

“Check this out,” Seungmin leaned over, his laptop screen carefully angled so people entering the building couldn’t see what was onscreen. He’d dragged a knife onto the stage, and was currently typing out a lengthy list of commands.

Changbin watched silently as Hyunjin ran two hands through his tangled black hair and bit his lip like a porn star. He watched the avatar sink to his knees, bend over, and turn so his ass was visible. The character gripped the knife in one hand and slowly pressed it inside of himself. Hyunjin wasn’t real, and this didn’t hurt him, but the blood dripping down his thighs was a jarring sight nonetheless.

Slower._

Seungmin typed the order fast, and Hyunjin obeyed. He slid the blade up to its hilt slowly, his hole clenching about it, each quiver of his body pumping more dark blood until his arm was covered up to the elbow in it.

Briefly, Changbin thought about who must have programmed the avatar to even account for a behavior like this, and something in his stomach sank. Seungmin just rolled his eyes and ordered Hyunjin to bend over further and spread himself, clenching his muscles so the knife moved on its own and, eventually, fell out of him with a gush of blood.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Seungmin laughed and made Hyunjin lap his own blood up off the floor, “It’s not like he can feel it anyway.

Hyunjin looked up, his face smeared with blood, and Changbin swore there was some little glimmer of light in his eyes. Only for a moment, until Seungmin turned the AI’s autonomy off and he froze limply in place, blood fading from his skin.

-

That night, Changbin bought Felix some whipped cream from the store. Changbin figured people used the bots for their deepest darkest fantasies, so whipped cream was an unexpected discovery, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. There was something for everyone online, and everyone got what they wanted with the avatars.

Felix took the can and smiled at it, shaking it in both hands and looking up at Changbin occasionally. Felix was sweet, but he always looked up at Changbin like he wanted to be torn apart. Changbin wondered if this was a part of his programming. Felix’s hair looked like shiny plastic streamers.

“Can I spray it in my mouth?”

Changbin laughed, “Of course.” He zoomed in a little to take in Felix’s freckles and bright smile.

Felix let out his chirping laugh and tore the cap off. He tilted his head back, shook the can again, and shot some whipped cream into his mouth. It wasn’t as realistic-looking as Felix’s cum, but Changbin could suspend his disbelief. He watched with a smile on his face as Felix swallowed the whipped cream, blushed, and licked his lips.

“How does it taste?”

Felix blinked and smiled, “Whipped cream tastes sweet.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like everything you give me, Changbin!” Felix turned and vaulted into his bed, taking the whipped cream with him. He tilted his head back and shot some more into his mouth, giggling when it ran down over his chin a little. Felix blushed, “Do you want me to take my clothes off?”

Changbin shrugged, “Do whatever you want to.”

Felix looked at Changbin, blinked a few times, then laughed. “Okay!” He set the whipped cream in his lap for a moment and pulled his comforter up around his shoulders. It was a new one, Changbin thought the bright purple was a good color on Felix, and it looked extra soft and comfortable. Felix sat on his bed all snuggled up in blankets, spraying whipped cream into his open mouth until he got bored of that and set the can aside, one hand reaching down to start jerking himself off.

Changbin zoomed in so close he could see the pores on Felix’s face

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lmk what you think @ one of the links below
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323540) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
